1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a dipole antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most digital television (TV) receiving devices in the market utilize an external antenna to receive TV programs, and thus an additional transmission cord for connecting the antenna to the digital TV receiving device is necessary. The additional transmission cord not only consumes excessive space, but also degrades the portability and the appearance of the whole device. Further, frequent attachment/detachment of the transmission cord to/from the digital TV receiving device may cause the problem of contact failure between components of the device. Therefore, it is desired to provide a digital TV antenna that can be disposed inside the digital TV receiving device.